The objective of this study is to do a trend analysis of product- related, hospital emergency room-treated injuries to the teeth, mouth and face, including an analysis of the frequencies of such injuries related to specific consumer products, on data compiled by the National Electronic Injury Surveillance System (NEISS) maintained by the Consumer Product Safety Commission. The NEISS database has separate data on injuries to the teeth, mouth and face. The injuries to the teeth form a subset of mouth injuries. During this reporting period the subset of injuries to teeth were further analyzed, and a report was prepared. Results showed a slight but consistent increase in episodes of product-related tooth injuries during the nine-year period studied. Over 75 percent of such injury episodes occurred in persons under 15 years of age. Over sixty percent of the tooth injuries in such episodes could be crudely classified into the following types by descending rank order: avulsed teeth, broken teeth, loosened teeth, chipped teeth, intruded teeth and soft tissue injuries.